fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Death Knight (ATF)
Summary Back when Yggdrasil released it's last DLC, the Greater Death Knight was a Naturally-occurring mob alongside Ed'nuar the Elder Eternal as the DLC's Boss. The Greater Death Knight features vastly superior stats to it's original Level 35 Counterpart, with the Greater variant being among one of the strongest level 90 Mobs in the game that can almost 1-shot most Level 90 Players even with good gears. Personal Statistics Name: Greater Death Knight Origin: Overlord (Abridged Too Far) Classification: Level 90 Undead Knight Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown, Likely High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1,2 and 7), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Inducement, Enhanced Senses, Reality Warping (Used for Teleportation and Non-Corporeality), Explosion Manipulation, Soul Eating (And subsequently Statistics Amplification and Healing), Hallucination Inducement (Via Distorted View effect), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation, Information Analysis, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Drain, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, Likely Multi-Continent level (Should be comparable to Perfect Warrior Ainz and far superior to the level 70 Great Elder Earth Divine Dragon Lord and Easily capable of 1-shotting badly-leveled Level 90 Players) Speed: At least Hypersonic, Likely Higher Combat Speed (Should be roughly comparable to Ainz with even faster Combat Speeds comparable to that of Level 90 Rogues) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely At least Class E (Via scaling to Great Elder Earth Divine Dragon Lord) Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: Unknown, Likely Multi-Continent Level and Higher Stamina: Infinite with Godly Mana reserves Range: At least Planetary with Greater Teleportation Standard Equipment: Gears *'The Sword of Helheim:' A Level 90 Rare Sword only dropped by the Greater Death Knight. It features one of the highest Damage per strike in the game and is one of the few able to completely cut through spells by eroding it's very structure into nothing. *'Bringer of Ragnarok Armour Set:' A level 90 Rare Armour Set. It has the best stat distribution across all Level 90 Armours, being the best for a Generalist-Warrior Build. It also grants a high level of resistance to Fire Damage and Nigh-Immunity to Holy and Dark-Type Damages. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Racial Traits: Undead The Standard Overlord Undead Traits Standard Spells *'Force Teleportation:' The Greater Death Knight utilizes a Tier 8 Unique variant of the Greater Teleportation spell. Instead of using magic to teleport around, the Death Knight is able to warp reality itself to "plop" itself onto any location it wishes without any range limit or cooldown. This spell is very effected very little by Delay Teleportation. *'Forced Touch:' The Greater Death Knight is capable of warping Reality itself to form a Tier 9 spell that forces it's own existence to completely ignore enemy attacks for 10 Seconds. Attacks such as Astral Smite is unable to harm Death Knight during such a state, although it will seem to scare it into moving in the opposite direction. *'Distortion View:' A Tier 9 Passive Spell that causes the "Distortion View Effect" to every enemy within a 500m Radius. It both directly affects a being's nerve synapses as well as magically change what they see to induce frightening and very realistic hallucinations the longer they engage in combat with Greater Death Knight, eventually causing Instant Death should the battle drag too long. *'Death:' Greater Death Knight has access to the spell that instantly kills the target regardless of activation time or requirements. It is unknown what criteria the AI takes to determine when to use it or not. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Undead